DBZ XXX 2
by killajay
Summary: Another exciting story with more pairings with Gohan. Sequel to DBZ XXX
1. Trunks x Gohan x Goku

"Trunks are you sure you wanna do this?"

Trunks clipped on his collar.

"You've already asked me this Gohan."

Gohan watched as Trunks picked up a purple vibrater.

They both left and went into Goku's room who was chained up on his bed.

"Hey Goku."

"Mmmmfg?"

"Dad?"

"Hmgmhm?."

Trunks pulled Gohan on the bed and ripped the tape off of Goku's mouth.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"Goku I just wanted to teach you how to be the strongest in the universe.

"But I am the strongest."

"In everything?"

"Well...yah I guess."

"Hey I thought I was!"

"Son you don't use you're full power all the time."

"Exactly."

Trunks grabbed Gohan.

"Goku you think that you are actually you're not. So I'm gonna teach you some things you need to learn. Plus I'm doing this for fun."

The two kissed and showed their tongues playing with eachother.

Trunks then pulled Goku up.

"Here are some examples."

"Of what?"

"You'll see."

Trunks laid Gohan down and spread his legs out. He got between Gohan's legs and licked him.

"Aaah! Ah! ah!"

Gohan had his hands balled up by the sides of his head.

Soon he came on Trunks and sat up and helped trunks clean up.

Trunks sat up and laid on top of Gohan and rubbed his cock on him while holding one of his legs up.

Goku watched with his aching to be touched.

Trunks pulled Gohan on top of his lap and held his waist.

"Good things comes to those who wait."Then he kissed and nipped at Gohan's neck.

Tunks stopped and made Gohan suck his dick.

"You see Goku it's that easy to get someone to have sex with them but others use it in different way."

Goku nodded.

"Yah I can see that with my son."

Gohan pulled away and opened his mouth while trunks came down on his face.

They clasped their hands together and again they made out.

Goku noticed a purple cylinder shaped object.

Trunks grabbed it and went to Goku who looked at him crazy.

"In case you were wondering this is a vibrator."

"Where the hell did you get that?"

Trunks and Gohan took off his clothes and Trunks smiled before rubbing it on Goku's anus.

"What the hell!?"

Gohan watched Trunks turn it on and Goku jumped alittle.

He smiled as Trunks laughed shoving it in his father.

Goku finally got use to the vibrator but not the feeling.

After trunks let it sit there he pulled Gohan over to Goku's cock and pushed him down.

Goku regretted enjoying this as Gohan slid his wet tongue on it and then he got up.

"Okay Gohan."

Gohan got above his fathers member and grabbed it before placing it right underneath his hole.

Trunks smirked and got behind Gohan and Goku's dick.

He leaned so that his head was at direct action as Gohan sat down slowly.

after five minutes Gohan was moving a little faster and trunks pulled Gohan up and laid him on his father.

Trunks used hand to move the vibrator inside Goku and was fingering Gohan.

Gohan yelled with his father and Trunks stopped and put his member in Gohan.

Goku held Gohan's waist and wanted more than a vibrator.

"Hey trunks can I have a turn?"

"Sure. Let's what you've learned."

Trunks pulled out and turned Gohan the other way and stuck Goku's cock in his ass.

Goku smiled as Gohan looked up yelling as Trunks got on top.

Goku moved slowly in and out of him holding his waist with Trunks rubbing their members together.

Gohan kept moving his legs untill trunks held them.

Goku pulled out and Gohan sat up and got beside him.

Trunks pulled the vibrator out of goku and threw it away.

Gohan sighed and got on his knees and elbows.

He watched his father come up to him and thrusted in.

He didn't say a word but was biting the blanket.

Trunks watched Goku and Gohan.

"Aah! Dad!"

Goku grunted and tightened his grip on Gohan's waist and came.

Gohan came hisself while yelling.

Goku pulled out and panted Gohan laid down with saliva coming out his mouth and cum all over his legs and ass.

"Goodjob Goku."

Goku nodded while smiling but his changed when trunks got on his hands and knees.

"Now let's see if you can pleasure me."


	2. Vegeta x Gohan x Goku

"Come on Vegeta. It'll be lot's of fun."

Goku and Gohan dragged Vegeta to a lake and threw him in.

"Aaaaah! I-it's cold!"

Gohan and Goku laughed at him while he pulled hisself up on shore.

Goku started stripping while Gohan helped Vegeta up.

When Goku jumped in he splashed the water on Vegeta again who cursed out loud.

Gohan finally pulled Vegeta up but to hard so he ended his back with Vegeta on top.

Gohan watched as Vegeta's head was leaning towards his.

"V-vegeta?"

vegeta's lips were now a milimeter to Gohan's.

"Hey stop molesting my son!"

Vegeta quickly got off with a confused Gohan sitting up.

Goku got back to swimming.

"Hey Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Can I talk to you alone? Just the two of us."

"Sure."

Gohan walked Vegeta inside the forest with Goku out of sight.

"Why were you leaning on me."

Vegeta blushed.

"Wh-why? Does it matter?"

"Well yah."

Vegeta looked away.

"Well it's none of your concerned."

Gohan smirked.

"Oh really?"

Vegeta looked Gohan very confusingly.

"What do you mean?"

Gohan walked to Vegeta and motioned for him to bend down.

When he did Gohan planted a kiss on Vegeta's lips.

Gohan pulled away.

"If that's what you wanted to do then you must've been very daring with my father around especially."

Vegeta laughed alittle.

"Actually that's not what I wanted to do."

Gohan was surprised.

"Oh?"

"This is what I wanted to do."

Vegeta grabbed Gohan's waist and roughly kissed him with his mouth open.

Gohan's eyes were wide but enjoyed this.

He pulled away.

"Vegeta I have a favor to return."

"Oh and that is?"

Gohan grabbed his shirt and kissed him while searching for his tongue.

He played with it and pulled away still having their tongues twisting together.

Vegeta pulled away.

"Hm... Got a challenger huh?"

Vegeta pulled Gohan to his lips and ran his hands inside of Gohan's pants.

Gohan ran his hand up Vegeta's shirt and slowly ripped it off.

He pulled away and shoved him down and sat on his lap.

"How about we take things to a different level?."

"I agree."

Gohan unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his arms untill it reached his elbows.

Gohan leaned down and they made slipped Gohan's pants down and took them off.

He felt Gohan slip his pants off and Gohan sat up.

He took off their boxers and laid down while rubbing Vegeta's cock.

Vegeta sighed as Gohan started licking him all around.

Gohan deepthroated him and pulled up.

"You taste very good."

Vegeta sat up.

"I know I am now open up."

Gohan smiled and opened his mouth.

Vegeta rubbed hisself untill he precummed in Gohan's mouth.

Gohan laid down with his legs up and Vegeta was between his legs admired his body.

"Vegeta what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

He pushed into Gohan and he started moving slow.

...

Goku walked through the forest and hid behind a tree when he heard Gohan yelling.

"Gohan?"

He peeked at the couple having sex.

"dammit I told him not to molest my son!"

"GOHAN!"Goku continued.

Vegeta stopped fucking Gohan and the two saw Goku.

"Shit Gohan."

"I know."

They separated and started to put their cloths on.

"Woah guys I never said to stopped. I actually thought I could join you guys.

They both were shocked at him but nodded.

...

Gohan still had Vegeta fucking him with Goku moving in his mouth.

He was smiling but was still sucking his father.

Vegeta was holding his leg and the other holding his chest while moving Gohan.

Goku grunted and pulled out of Gohan's mouth and pumped hisself.

Gohan opened his mouth ready for it and smiled when Goku blew his load all over his face.

He got on his knees and moved for Vegeta untill Vegeta slammed him down and came.

"Yah! Hey!"

Gohan got off and groaned when cum was pouring from his ass.

"If I get pregnant you're the father!"

Vegeta shrugged.

"Fine with me."

They all laughed and cleaned up.


End file.
